the_amazing_adventures_of_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Masters
Elemental Masters were once great masters of various elements. They protected the First Spinjitzu Master during his battle of the Overlord. They also fought the Serpentine with the First Spinjitzu Master. They passed down their powers to their descendants through the generations. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, And Elements Fire Fire is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. This element allows its user to shoot fireballs, propel them up, and melt things like the element of ice. *Kai and Nya's Father **Kai **Nya Ice Ice is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can be used to freeze enemies solid, create escape routes, or extinguish fire. *First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. This element corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can power and sometimes overload electrical devices/systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay Earth Earth is one of the main four elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. It corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon. It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Energy Energy is an element of Ninjago. It can be used to enhance the power an change the color of people and machines. And the use can shoot energy beams, spheres, etc. It's the Lloyd's true elemental power. *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power It is related to the powers of Creation originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an alternate form of Creation, and is thus a combination of all the common elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice and Energy). Unlike Creation, the golden power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, with its "constructs" appearing to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the golden power.But overall it is just a more powerful usage of the element energy. *First Spinjitzu Master **Sensei Wu **Sensei Garmadon ***Lloyd Garmadon Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. The user can use it to become entirely metal, to be more defensive against combat and elemental powers. It also increases the power of their attacks when in their metal form. *First Elemental Master of Metal **Karloff Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago. It can be used defensively by turning the user invisible. In this temporary form the user is invulnerable to attacks and can evade attacks easily. It can be revealed with dust. *First Elemental Master of Light **Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to go to extreme speeds, surpassing the fastestest things in the world. This element also allows the user to evade attacks very easily and to fight extremely quick. *First Elemental Master of Speed **Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is an enemy, the user can counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used to teleport around confusing the enemy. *First Elemental Master of Smoke **Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to read other people's minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. *First Elemental Master of Mind **Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to levitate in the air, as well as move objects and people around in it. This can be used to counter projectiles, for you to launch them back at the sender. *First Elemental Master of Gravity **Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route to escape. It can also be used to defend yourself by creating a plant to block a projectile shot at you. It is also related to the Elemental Power of Earth. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows its user to create sound beams to attack a direction they aim at. This can also be used to create many noises and to manipulate your voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It is used to create posion and toxic clouds with special effects like Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Tox Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago. It allows its user to become a shadow, and to create more shadows of yourself ready to attack the enemy. It can also be used to teleport via shadows. This element is related to the elements Darkness and Destruction. Lord Garmadon was able to use shadow, probably for being turned evil by the Great Devourer's venom. *First Elemental Master of Shadow ** Shade * Lord Garmadon (Possibly Formerly) Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago. It allows the user to shapeshift into another human form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, and is useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Camille Amber Amber is a power that can copy any Elemental Master's power. Chen's staff seems to be able to give him this power, but it is later destroyed. *Skylor's Mother **Skylor Water Water is one of the mystery elements in Ninjago. Despite the fact that Lar isn't in the cartoon thus hasn't been seen using it, the First Elemental Master of Water was spotted using it in a flashback. *First Elemental Master of Water **Lar **Nya Wind Wind is one of the rare sudo-elements in Ninjago. It is related to Lightning. It can grant you the power of aerokinesis, enabling flight and control over winds. *Morro * Gallery Tumblr nkhyuzufGN1sx8gb1o1 500.jpg No cake for you by jay340007-d8h11i9.jpg Pixal come here by squira130-d8iodk8.jpg Ladies night by squira130-d8j3axb.jpg Gossips are like by squira130-d8qs095.jpg Halloween ninjago 2015 by skyracinghero717-d9ejkpm.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Irken Empire members Category:Park members